Needing To Know
by Animeassasin
Summary: Sasuke felt the cold wind and didn't know where everyone was. Then Kakashi ran past him. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy And I would love it if you would r&r THANX! New Chap up! 4
1. Chapter 1

Note: The characters are not mine, though I wish they were. Hope you like the story

Chapter 1: The Dark Holds Secrets Not Wanted

It was one of those dark nights, where the wind wasn't blowing and nothing made a sound. The moon was full and high up in the sky. Even the crickets didn't make a noise. Something was going to happen, but what? Sasuke looked around. It wasn't a normal night at all. And he hadn't seen Naruto or Sakura all day. They hadn't shown up at all. Then he heard the noise of someone running behind him. He looked behind him and saw Kakashi running. "Kakashi. Why is it so un normal tonight?" He asked.

Kakashi stopped running and looked at Sasuke. "Fallow if you want to know." He said.

Sasuke gave a nod and fallowed behind Kakashi. They both running farther into the woods. Then they got to a clearing and a few people were there. Mutters going through the crowd. Finally they pushed their way through the crowd and got to the front. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He had found Naruto and Sakura. They were there on the ground. Naruto was all bloody and Sakura wasn't as much. Sasuke dropped down to his knees next to them. Then he looked at Kakashi.

"Are they dead?" He asked.

Kakashi looked at him. "We don't know Sasuke, we don't know." He answered.

Sasuke looked at them again. He didn't know why he felt the way he did but he missed them. They had been friends. His only ones too. His handed went to Sakura's cheek. She moved a little. "S-Sakura…" Sasuke said. "Please, wake up." He felt tears forming.

Then just like that Sakura bolted upright and looked at Sasuke. He kept his hand where it was. Then Sakura looked at Naruto and moved over to him. "Naruto! Please be alive!" Tears were falling as she said it.

Naruto stayed the same way. Sasuke moved over to him and put a hand on his chest. He still had a heart beat, but it was faint. "Sakura, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

She shook her head. "It is a long story, and I'm afraid." She said.

"Afraid? Of what?" Sasuke asked.

"Please tell the story." Kakashi said. "Maybe we will understand then."

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath and started her story. "Me and Naruto were headed to where we were going to meet Sasuke and…then all of a sudden we fainted. We woke up soon afterwards in a dark room. Then this battle took on, that's why Naruto looks and is the way he is." She said.

"Can you say it in detail?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm afraid I can't." Sakura said.

"S-Sasuke." Came a weak voice from beside them.

They both looked. Naruto was awake and his eyes were barely open. "Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at the same time. "I…I…" Naruto could barely speak, barely move.

"Naruto save your breath." Sakura said.

But still Naruto tried to get up. He was too weak to though and he fell back down. Sasuke caught him and picked him up. "I will help you." He said. "Till you are better."

Naruto gave a slight smile and then fainted again.

Sasuke headed back to the village and Sakura fallowed him, right on his heels. "Will he be okay?" She asked.

"I do not know, but I have a feeling yes, and no. Whatever it was that did this, it won't be the end of it. I think we shall get an answer soon." Sasuke responded.  
I hope you liked the first chapter, I hope you stay with it and want to read the rest. Just remember that this is my first. And remember to always R&R! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I still don't own the characters. I wish I did though, lol. Anyways, I think I'm going to make this suspense, humor fic. I hope you agree with my change If I do that and ya….HOPE YOU R&R! And keep with the story! THANX

Chapter 2: Tell Me, What Do You See?

Sasuke sat on his bed at his house. Naruto was in one of the other rooms, asleep. The sun was falling and the moon rising. Nothing had happed that day except for the visit of Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes. Everything stayed still once again. Yesterdays horrible moments still played in his mind. Seeing Naruto and Sakura there on the ground. He had that feeling, that good one. They were his friends, and it was true. He actually had friends. A little smiled went to his face.

Soon the moon was up and Sasuke still couldn't fall asleep. He looked up at the moon. Something seemed so nice about tonight. A cool breeze stirred the night. Then he heard the door to his room open, he looked over. Someone was standing there. It wasn't Naruto, he could tell. "Sasuke." Said the person who definitely sounded like a guy, maybe a little older the Sasuke himself.

Then the guy ran at him and got him with his knife right in the stomach. Sasuke was shocked by the sudden movement of the guy. He fell to his knees, still looking at the person. "Who…who are you?" Sasuke asked.

The guy gave a smirk or what seemed to be one. Then he stepped into the moon light. Sasuke's eyes widened. It couldn't be. No…I wasn't, was it? The guy then bent down and whispered, "I know everything, I see it all. And you are mine to control." Then he jumped out the window.

Sasuke was still a little shocked.

_How could it be him? _He thought.

He got back up and laid down. That was the weirdest thing. He soon fell asleep with this in his mind.

The next day Sasuke woke up. He was facing his window and he saw the pink haired girl that could only be Sakura. Sasuke sat up and Sakura faced him, tears running down her face. "How could you!" She shouted.

Sasuke was stunned. "Wh-what?" He asked.

"Naruto is gone!" She shouted. She held up a note. "This was left on his bed. Whoever it is that took him wants you to go get him. And if you don't do anything….Naruto is…is dead."

"But…How?" Sasuke couldn't believe it.

Sakura was still looking at him, tears falling. "I am afraid." She whispered.

"Sakura you have said that before, please tell me why."

She looked down. "And you make it seem like this is my fault." Sasuke pressed on.

She looked at him again. "I don't, I'm sorry. I just….just never thought this would happen."

Sasuke nodded. "Where is he?"

"In some other village…we have to save him." Sakura said.

Sasuke gave another nod. "Which village? We can leave now if you like."

"The Village of Sand." She answered.  
Sasuke stood up. "Let's go then." He said.

They had been walking for who knew how long but they finally saw the Village of Sand. "We made it." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded, looked down at it from the hill they were on. "Yes, and someone in there wants us dead…"

Sakura nodded. "Yep."

They continued on, not knowing what they would find. What if Naruto was already dead? Had they made it in time?

_So yes, I hope you like it cuz I do so far. I don't think the humor thing is going to work, this is getting interesting. And no…I'm not trying to make you mad by keeping things a secret…remember it's suspense…not just tell you all the answer. So the only way to find out is to KEEP READING THANX!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, next chapter ready! Sorry it took me so long, but I was working on something else. I am so glad if you people are still reading this! I know I'm not that popular and I guess I don't care…lol! Will just remember to R&R! THANX KEEP WITH THE STORY!_

CHAPITER 3-Dude, You Suck

They sighed. They were now in the Village of Sand and everyone gave them dirty looks. Sasuke and Sakura kept their heads low as the walked. The turned the corner and ran into someone. "You must be here for your…friend." The guy said.

Sasuke looked at him. It was him…

_Damn it…why him again? What does he want? Why? _He thought

"What do you want Outa?" Asked Sasuke.

He gave a smirk. "Revenge." He whispered.

"Revenge? For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For what you did to him!"

"To? No! It wasn't my fault!" Sasuke shouted.

"It is, he died because he did what you said." Outa said.

Sasuke shook his head. "I told him not to go; he would die if he did. It is not my fault for what he made his fault." Sasuke said.

Outa just looked at him. "Your friend will die. Just like you killed mine."

Just then a person bolted out off the top of a building and his foot collided with Outa's face. Outa fell to the ground, blood all of his face. A boy stood there. "You shall not kill anymore Outa…" He said, then just like that, he killed Outa.

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there, stunned. The boy looked at them. "Who are you?" Asked Sakura.

"I am Gaara. Don't get in my way, or I kill you." He said

"Why did you kill him?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I felt like it… Have a problem with it?" And with that Gaara jumped off.

Sasuke and Sakura ran inside the house and found Naruto. "NARUTO!" Shouted Sakura who ran over to the unconscious Naruto who was in a chair.

Naruto groaned and woke up. "DUDE YOU SUCK!" Shouted Naruto.

Sasuke stood there, with a cocked eyebrow. "What?"

"YOU SUCK DUDE!" Naruto shouted again.

Sasuke didn't get it. "Don't untie him from that chair till he settles down…"

Sakura looked at him. "What? Your going to leave him in the chair?"

"No, just till he settles…" Sasuke said.

"WHAT! I'M STARVING OVER HERE AND YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE OF STARVATION? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Naruto shouted.

"I said till you calm down…." Sasuke sat down and closed his eyes. Sakura sat down somewhere else and looked away. Naruto kept screaming and no one else made a move. What would happen next?

_ORO! I know this chapter sucks…big time, but will I didn't have much time! Shesh, alright, will if you want another chapter you BETTER R&R! THANKX!_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm SOOOOOO sorry guys! I've been kind of on a writers block and my other story (that I right for no reason…) has gotten good and I couldn't stop typing! So I'm finally making a new chapter and maybe a new story…I don't know yet…OH! And if you have a good show tell me, maybe I'll make a fanfic for it! THANX! KEEP READING! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, only the plot of this story

CHAPTER 4- Sasuke Stuck

Naruto had finally calmed down and had something to eat. Sasuke just sat in a corner, board as ever. Sakura didn't say much. "Are we are going to do ANYTHING?" Asked Naruto. "You know I'm board!"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto just looked at him. "Besides…there is nothing to do here…" Naruto went on.

Sasuke just stopped listening.

_What a complete idiot…_ Sasuke thought.

Then the door opened…

Everyone looked to see who was there. Standing there in the door way was Gaara. "You again?" Sasuke asked, looking at him.

"So what if it's me again?" Gaara asked.

"I'm just saying…" Sasuke said.

"HAY! He looks funny!" Naruto laughed.

Gaara shot him a glare. "Will what a freak you are. Orange suit…blonde hair…and your short." Gaara said.

"YOUR not very TALL yourself mister!" Naruto shot back.

Gaara just smirked. "Say it again…I dare you…" He said.

Naruto just kind of gulped and fell silent.

"Anyways, I came here with a…idea." Gaara started, "And it was that you could help me."

"With?" Asked Sakura.

"Just a few people to kill…people who got in my way." He said.

"We don't kill." Sasuke said simply.

Gaara looked at him. "Oh." He said.

Sasuke looked at him. "Now go away…if you want to kill…then kill. Just remember why you're killing them…" Sasuke turned around so his back was facing Gaara.

Gaara smirked again. "Very well…I'll them myself…" He said.

Naruto watched as sand came out of the thing on his back and it circled around Sasuke's feet. "SASUKE WATCH OUT!" Naruto shouted.

But it was too late….

The sand moved up Sasuke and he was stuck in the sand.

Naruto and Sakura stood there in terror.

And a smirk played on Gaara's face.

ORO! This chap sucks…Maybe I should just quit this story, what do you think? R&R! Cuz I'm not doing another chap till I get some answers…THANX!


End file.
